


A Fell Calamitous Tale(Chinese version)

by NuclearPowerC



Category: Terraria, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC
Summary: 事实上真正需要这个翻译的人很可能没法上这个网站，我把它发在这里只是为了存档和给Padriac Zozzrian一个交代。他们没法到这来看就是因为某个人的一群脑残粉。太他妈的可气又可笑了。呵呵。总之我会尽量发到这里，有缺章的话可以发电子邮件到cosmoindb@gmail.com提醒我。我本人的母语并不是英语，翻译可能有错漏，还请包涵。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

至尊灾厄。

来自硫火之崖的女巫。

一击蒸干大海，使它沉入沙漠之下的人。

为因世界之主而蒙冤的人报仇雪恨，也将他们烧成灰烬。

除了玩家之外唯一一个可能击败丛林暴君Yharim的人。

每当Yharim需要谁作为整个文明的榜样时的首选。

整个世界最有破坏力的人。

异常强大的死灵法师，创造了属于自己的死灵法术学派。

……

她觉得很无聊。

自从Yharim巩固了他的统治并粉碎了所有反抗他的希望（特别是在她的辅佐之下）后，他和他手下强大的军团就不再需要战斗了。尽管亵渎天神普罗维登斯仍然是个威胁，但Yharim将这一切交给了神明吞噬者。而且，就算普罗维登斯对Yharim的王国造成多少威胁，她也不可能真正地杀死他。

所以，他们现在都很无聊。因此，Yharim打起了游戏——不仅在网上和全王国的人，也在线下和熟人一起开黑。

但是，灾厄没有在游戏中找到任何乐趣——特别是在Terraria中被至尊灾厄一招秒杀的时候。她还没有试着自己安装灾厄mod，就在联机时被彻底劝退了。

无聊而无事可做的她试着找些事做，但无论是控制那些癫痫鸟的数量还是召唤兄弟们并提升自己的魔力都迅速地使她感到乏味。她甚至没有注意到自己的力量早已大超以往。

所以，当她从神明吞噬者那里听说了穿越这个主意之后，她迅速抓住了这个机会。

（小小只的灾厄求起人来太可爱了！）

她甚至不在乎自己的目的地。

就这样，她到达了Underfell。

与此同时，一个雕像在世界之上笑了起来。

“容易上当的小笨蛋。”


	2. (1)

在她确定自己到了哪里之前，传送门在她身后关闭了。现在，她被困在了一个全然未知的世界里。她环顾四周，确定了自己的所在——她之前玩过Undertale，自然认出了那个游戏的起点。

这时，一般人都会为自己在游戏中感到惊讶，但灾厄却毫不关心。不管怎么样，她也算是个灾厄玩家。至少，她知道自己也不过是另一个游戏中的角色。而且，她可是至尊灾厄，Yharim——那个毁灭使自己动怒的一切（在游戏中也是如此）的人——的特使（或者是别的类似头衔）。她是世界上除了Yharim以外最强大的人。最重要的是，她早已强大到不惧一切。而且，她是个死灵法师，可以像某些神一样不惧死亡。

她检查了自己的背包，然后被改变糊了一脸。

取代Terraria式的50格背包的是类似Undertale但有着更大空间的物品列表。她的灵魂是红色的，周围燃烧着硫磺火。她离开时的物品全都带在身上，但以更小的空间堆叠展示：[灾厄精华]30个；[至尊治疗药水]10个；[灭绝之眼]；[荒芜之眼]；[猩红恶魔](玩你妈东方梗)；以及她的兄弟们，灾祸和灾难的灵魂。两个灵魂也遵循这个世界的法则发生了变化——灾祸的是黄色，灾难的是橙色，和她自己的灵魂一样被硫磺火环绕。

最后，她检查了自己的状态面板。

"Calamitas"

LV 23 

HP 500/500

攻击 805（595） EXP N/A

防御 120（75） 还需 N/A

武器 暴怒

防具 魔影套装

金钱 0

很好。这足够让她应对未来的任何挑战来活下去了。

她环顾四周，发现这里似乎和Undertale的起始点不太一样。她之前好像忽略了这一点……也许早该做点别的什么了。

她的目光被起始点的花丛吸引了。尽管她对Undertale算不上深入了解，她仍然认出了它真正的意义——“Chara Dreemur之墓”。

她明白自己该做些什么了。她召唤了自己的魔杖，用它指向坟墓，开始咏唱还魂术的咒语。


	3. (2)

很久很久以前，Asriel失败了。Asriel，那个把Chara贬损得一文不值的家伙自己也是一个样，甚至更加如此。他被要求杀死人类，用他们的灵魂打开结界，让怪物们获得自由并和平地统治地表世界。

最后，他彻底失败了。

他退回地下，倒在他的父母面前。真可悲。Asriel和Chara结合的灵魂从Asriel化为尘埃的尸体上升起，一分为二并粉碎了。

Chara希望这一切就是结束了，他早就做好了面对死亡的虚无的准备。但是，事与愿违：他仍然清醒。

他的思维分裂了，大部分被困在了曾被Asriel抱起的自己的尸体中。Chara曾希望借此展示，他们的行为造成了多么严重的后果。也许，Chara的尸体就是Asriel遭到攻击的原因——但是，Asriel拒绝反击……

他的意识仍然被困在自己的尸体中，虚弱到除了观察什么都做不到。

他看到Asgore向人类宣战，看到Toriel带着自己的身体和那些洒有Asriel化作的尘埃的金色花朵（也许只有Chara知道）回到废墟自暴自弃。

他看到Toriel将他埋葬在地下世界的尽头，看到金色花朵在他的坟墓上生长。

一个人类坠入地下，唤醒了Chara的精神；他随着那个孩子走向世界的尽头，嘲笑打击着那个孩子。这孩子并不介意，反而对他很有耐心，认为他最后会关心自己。

Chara不想与人类结缘，但他还是这么做了。尽管他无比羡慕那活着的孩子，但他还是照顾那人类。

唉！那孩子不得不死——在前往Asgore的城堡的路上被一次又一次地杀死。耐心没有起到什么作用。更糟糕的是Chara的父亲，Asgore的转变。曾经的慈父，如今成为传说中恶魔般的存在。

五次。只是重复着之前的一切。他看到自己的母亲Toriel的状况从时好时坏变得彻底崩溃，就像人类传说中的怪物一样。

若是没有见过阳光，他也许不会因如今的黑暗而痛苦。

如果Chara可以帮助那些人类回家——或者，至少让他们离开这个曾经被自己称之为“家”的，地狱般的地方——的话，他也许还不至于如此痛苦。但是，尽管用尽决心，他仍无力回天。

最终，他回到自己的坟墓之中，等待着。他可以离开这里，走得更远——但只要又一个人类掉下来，他就会被召唤到一切的起点。但是，他不再看地下发生的一切，只为减轻自己的痛苦。

他遇到了Flowey，似乎想起了什么。它代替了他之前的位置。

他被困在坟墓之中，逐渐厌倦了。他希望有谁可以看到他，陪他玩，至少让他别觉得这么无聊。

那是什么？他感受到了一个存在。他转过去，环顾四周。是那里！

一个漂浮在现实中的紫色的洞。一个Gaster向他展示过的那种传送门，但更加可控。一个女人——不，女巫从里面迈出。她会是当年制造结界的人之一吗？他在想什么啊！除了没有后代的Boss怪物，没有任何存在可以永生。那些人会老去，尸体也会腐烂——除非借助怪物的魔法或者不断换代。她从里面走出来，传送门也随之关闭。她看上去十分震惊。她环顾四周，打开了面板……

LV23？不，这不可能……她不是什么普通人，Chara认为就算是最为强大的巫师或别的什么人也不可能如此强大。过去，有些人尽全力造成了巨大痛苦，尽管如此他们也没有跨过LV19这道坎。然后，那两个骷髅会重置一切。就算是达到了LV18，那些人也没有接近“Calamitas”最初到达这里的LV。而且，“恶魔之影”又是什么？更不用说她带着的那两个灵魂……

很明显，她来自另一个世界。

这个想法让Chara感到恐惧。然后，他看到了一些令他恐慌的东西。

等一下！她在干什么？那是什么？

Chara觉得强烈的灼烧感包围了他的身体。他的精神被从死亡中唤回，保护着花床之下的身体。他感觉自己又活过来了。

是的，他现在充满了决心！

……但不是以他希望的方式……


	4. (3)

当灾厄开始复活Chara的时候意料之外的状况发生了。她的灵魂弹出身体，一条由灵魂力量形成的红“线”连接到花床之下；与此同时，决心开始传递。灾厄的决心注满了Chara的灵魂，两人的身体被深渊之火环绕，它在纯粹能量的控制下化为生命力。  
不知为何，Chara的衣服仍然像刚刚死去那样。他的挂坠盒再次充满力量，但刀不在身边。  
复活过程结束了。Chara的灵魂被决心重心融合填满，唯一的问题是这个过程略微改变了他的外貌。他看上去仍然像生前那样，但灵魂被一圈装饰性的硫磺火焰环绕着。Chara觉得自己更像个传说中的“恶魔”了。  
灾厄没有去扶Chara，而是等他自己起来。这时，她注意到另一件再次证明这不是Undertale的事——Chara的上衣。每当她打完一次屠杀线，Chara出现时总是穿着绿黄相间的毛衣。五次屠杀线，每个线路都打了两次的中立线，十次以不同顺序完成的和平线——然后她再也没碰过这个游戏。但是，她面前的chara却是一身黑衣，带着一条红色条纹。她想起了什么——在她通关了太多次Undertale直到厌倦了这个过程之后，她开始看这个游戏的同人——要是别的AU也是真实的话……  
想起某些AU中穿越世界，毁天灭地的角色们，她感到有些后怕——可能会造成比她这个灾厄mod中的角色乱入Underfell更为严重的后果……  
Chara像要用眼神杀了灾厄一样盯着她，但他显然做不到。灾厄和Chara对视，然后用关切的眼神看着他。Chara现在是一副被硫磺火包裹的“石油脸”的样子，但他自己并不在意这个。  
“为什么？”  
“什么？”灾厄愣了一下。  
“你 都 做 了 些 什 么！”  
原来如此。灾厄知道这么高的LV意味着什么，难怪Chara会恨她。  
“我以前被那位暴君逼迫着做了很多事，毁灭一个又一个的文明——”  
“谁？”  
“丛林魔君，Yharim——”  
“没听说过。”  
“孩子，我来自另一个世界——一个多灾多难的世界。你不会懂的——”  
“一个‘杀与被杀’的世界？”  
看来这里确实是不变强则死去的Underfell了。  
“我不这么认为，但Yharim却以行动证明了他的看法。他消除了威胁自己的一切，命令我将大海蒸发成沙漠，又将整个地下世界烧成了今天的地狱——”  
“可你就不能——”  
“他远比我更强大，甚至不需亲自出手，仅靠手下的军队就平定了几乎所有的起义。没有人能反抗他——就算是传说中的战士也轻而易举地落到他的手中。我曾全力以赴摆脱他的控制，最后还是一样的结局。尽管我几乎逃到世界的尽头，他匆忙之下使用的诅咒仍侵蚀了我的心智。在我试图用死灵法术复活自己时，他真正的力量使我长久以来徘徊在生死边缘。”  
“所以你告诉我你无力反抗他，不得不杀了那些人。”  
“只能如此。”灾厄已经向Chara解释了原因，但他仍是那幅样子。Chara似乎没那么愤怒了，却还是不太相信这一切。  
“我不信。”  
“我可以解释——”  
“你要是真为那一切后悔的话，我可以考虑信你一回。”  
Chara其实没有选择——灾厄可以从身心上控制一切被她复活的存在，但她认为没必要这么做。在这一天快结束的时候，Chara决定解放怪物们。  
“那么，你是谁？”……至少灾厄是这么认为的。  
“我为之前的事道歉——您好。我叫Chara。（以下省略上一章全文）”  
灾厄知道Chara和之前六个人类一起走完所有旅程时十分震惊，但她看到Chara痛苦的样子没有细问。  
“然后，我来了。”  
“你复活了我——这又是为什么？”  
“闲的。”  
“你开什么玩——”  
“我来这里只是因为太无聊了，找神明吞噬者要了个前往随便什么世界的机会。他照做了——”  
“神明吞噬者？”  
“我说Yharim的手下比他更强你会信吗？”  
“……好吧……”居然有人关心他的生活。  
“他正好把我送到了一个我了解的地方。”  
“了解？什么程度？”  
“这是个Undertale的AU，我希望可以找到一个真和平线。”  
“Undertale？！”  
“在我们那里这个游戏还挺火的，火到有人做了Underfell。两个世界之前的差异从你的死开始……那个世界的怪物几乎不使用暴力。”  
“……”  
他们听到了一些声音——不，那是个人。当那个人摔进山洞时，因为掉进山洞大喊求助，想要摆脱控制。他掉了下来，被接住了。  
灾厄看着怀里的孩子，放下了他。有趣……


	5. (4)

灾厄抬头向上看去，一个孩子正尖叫着掉下来。尽管很模糊，她仍然认出了Frisk——第七个掉下来的孩子还能是谁呢？

灾厄还没反应过来就接住了Frisk，那孩子在她的怀里大哭起来。她放下Frisk，任凭他哭泣着。“和Underfell有关的Frisk好像没哭过吧？”她这样想着，“我记得没有——什么时间线上的Frisk都没有……”

这孩子的确是Frisk——和Undertale中方便玩家们代入的“容器”看上去一模一样，但他显然有自己的想法，也没有谁在背后操纵。Chara试图安慰哭个不停的Frisk：“别怕——”Frisk看见了Chara，哭得更大声了——不是对陌生孩子的恐惧，而是像他们已经见过面一样。两人束手无措。“不——不要再让我那样做了……”看来这个Frisk经历过屠杀线。

灾厄又一次想起了什么。她想起自己打了整整五遍屠杀线和更多次的真结局并在几周前就弃坑了Undertale——这种会令任何一个孩子丧命的事情会对Frisk有什么样的影响（而且是不得不如此）？

“嗯……”

“你还‘嗯’？瞧你都做了些——”

“你是谁？”

Frisk停止了哭泣，只为看清和他对话的人。他并不认识面前的人，只是觉得他和Chara给自己的感觉一模一样。把一切都归咎于Chara是错误的吗？是吧——曾有谁告诉过他Chara和他自己一样无辜。他喘着气，疑惑地看着这个Chara——和他印象中的不同的是这是个脸颊红润和他有着一样的发色的孩子。

Chara从来没有试图杀死他，也没对他强调过什么他无法铭记的后果——他只是个被控制的无辜者，为什么要怪他呢？

[为什么人们总是说一切都是Chara的错？Chara和我一样身不由己……]

那个孩子的服装也不一样——是红黑相间的条纹衫；而且，Chara也不应该出现在这里……

“你不是那个人——你是谁？”

“你说的又是谁？”

“Chara。”

Chara的脸像Frisk那无数次轮回的噩梦中一样扭曲了，唯一不同之处就是脸上燃起的火焰。

“够了，孩子们。原因很简单——”

两人看向房间里唯一的大人——那个看上去很无聊的女巫。不知为什么，Frisk觉得自己状况很不好。

“——你来自另一个世界。”

听到这句话，Frisk困惑又恐惧地皱了皱眉。这个人是谁？她会是个什么样的人？

“你是谁？”

“你可以称我为‘至尊灾厄’，我来自另外的世界。”

灾厄觉得是时候把真相告诉Frisk了，继续隐瞒只会造成更多的分歧。“在我的世界里，你的地下之旅是一个叫Undertale的游戏，你是——”

“原来是你！”

Frisk的表情从恐惧变成了充满决心的恨意，使灾厄震惊到向后退了一步。

“五次——你让我亲手杀死了每一个朋友！”

果然是他。

“你从我手里夺走了最完美的结局！”

只是无聊而已——难道这也要她负责吗？

“然后，你把我强行带到这里……”

“这可与我无关。”

Frisk再次露出了困惑的神情，但当他看到灾厄正抛接着自己召唤出的硫磺火球的时候，他觉得自己似乎抓住了关键：“你的血色魔法是怎么回事！”

这就……“这是硫磺火的力量，我自己没有穿越能力……”

“那你怎么出现在这里？”

“神明吞噬者。”

这个名字几乎立刻引起了恐惧：“神明吞噬者？！”

“是啊，他把我扔这了，我觉得他在逗我但我没有证据。”

“我需要一个解释。”

（此处省略序章内容）

“你这么做就是因为没事闲的？”

“是啊，再待下去我迟早得——”

“我觉得我简直是在精神病院听病人瞎扯。”

“行吧，我灾厄可能有什么毛病，但这个世界总不能就剩这一个房间吧。”

“等下！Chara，你是这个世界的吧？”

“是啊，我早死了。”Chara回答。

“他的经历和你那边的Chara差不多，没什么好问的。”

“那你怎么——”

“我复活了他。”

想到这个无聊的人如此强大，Frisk被吓得脸色苍白。

[近乎神明的力量……]

然后，他看上去冷静下来，凝视着什么。灾厄认为Frisk正试图存档……但他失败了。“不！”

“嗯……让我试试。”

灾厄确信自己作为一个成年人——也许也有兄弟们灵魂的帮助，应该是全地下最有决心的人了。她找到了存档。

Calamitas LV23 6:12

废墟——Chara之墓

文件已保存。

“好了。”

“……哪个文件？”

一个令人惊讶的问题。灾厄早就发现文件都有编号，而且她可以轻松找到自己的那个。

[用这么一个特别的数字作为我们的开始……]

“9号——”

“8号文件去哪里了？”Chara提了一个好问题。

Chara是0号，之前的六个孩子是1-6号，Flowey是7号——也许8号没那么重要吧？

“这不重要——至少我们已经存档了/开始拯救地下了。”她走向房间的尽头（Flowey应该已经躲起来了）。灾厄没法确定Chara是否知道Flowey的身份，但Frisk一定知道。

两个孩子决定跟着灾厄。尽管他们不信任她，但却别无选择。唯一一个可能离开地下的方法就是跟着她；令人恐惧的LV23也可能让他们受益。

*Frisk加入了队伍！

*Chara加入了队伍！

这个“不可能的三人组”小心地穿过房间尽头的通道。


	6. (5)

三人走过大门来到Flowey的房间。这里看上去遗弃已久，尘土飞扬。Flowey就在房间中央，他转过去，似乎被什么不可见的存在吸引了注意力。Frisk似乎认出了房间中央的花朵，但Chara只觉得这个金花怪物让他觉得陌生而不适。Frisk试图伸手去摘花：“Flowey？”“别碰！”那朵花尽力向后躲避着Frisk的抚摸，准备了“友谊颗粒”和藤蔓来攻击他。  
Flowey发现Frisk并不是独自在此。他发现了灾厄——她的眼睛正向他灌注着未经升华的原初力量。他害怕地皱眉，用“无辜的Asriel”的声音（可能有点偏差）说：“别……别杀我……”这时，Flowey之前没有注意到的第三人突然认出他：“Asriel？”只见Flowey像活见鬼似的抖了抖，他更害怕了：“怎……怎么会……”“他还活着——就站在这里——”灾厄愤怒地指着刚准备好（划）复活不久的Chara，Flowey再次看了看自己最好的朋友：“Chara？”  
灾厄不明白为什么过去那个嘲讽打击Chara的Asriel在成为Flowey后会那么害怕现在这个复活的Chara。他总不会觉得只有自己才能复活吧——还是想起了自己的所作所为，害怕Chara因此恨他？“请原谅我以前做的那些事……”“我早就原谅你了。”“真的？”“我们都错了——现在一看你根本就不同意我的计划。”“所以——等下，你没骗我？”  
“你就非得觉得我们要坑你，你生前最好的朋友还要伤害你吗！”灾厄回答。“因为……”  
房间里充斥着紧张的气氛。Flowey又想了想，决定接受Chara没有恶意的事实。Frisk心不在焉，陷入沉思——灾厄决定了解一下原因。“怎么啦，Frisk？”  
来自另一个宇宙的无辜孩子因这个异世界杀人狂的要求感到震惊——他因此说不出话，但不久后就冷静下来，问到：“Flowey，你居然这么激动？”现在看来，这个Flowey感情更丰富——即使考虑到屠杀线结尾的表现也是一样。灾厄也很好奇这个问题。“我怎么就不能有感情了！”Flowey回应。“你不是没有灵魂——”“什么？”  
灾厄觉得自己该解释一下了：“你知道存档和读档是时间之上的力量吧，Flowey？”“是啊，那又——”“每当有人存档和读档的时候，都会产生一条新的时间线，通过读档可以改变之前行为的后果。这样会产生很多可能的时间线，其中一些会与你了解的截然不同。但是，可以这么做的不只你自己——”“什么！”“想像一个更和谐，少有‘杀与被杀’的世界吧——你面前的Frisk就是从那里来的。”“那一定是做梦吧……”“不是啊，”Frisk说，“但我尽力让它更好。我不得不与那些差点杀死我的怪物们交流——那些想抓我或杀死我，用我的灵魂打破屏障的怪物……”“在他那边的你是没有灵魂的Asriel转世，但在这里……”  
灾厄借助另一种没有破坏性的魔力将他们带入战斗界面。所有人的灵魂都进入了这个界面——预料之中——都由被认为没有灵魂的Flowey发出的淡淡白光围绕。其他人也注意到灾厄身边一黄一橙两个灵魂，但更吸引他们的是Flowey的白色怪物灵魂。  
Flowey突然开始用恶魔般的声音嘲笑：“那是什么？”看来Flowey已经注意到他们了。尽管Chara早就在物品栏中看到了这两个灵魂，他和Frisk仍然流露出一种混合着震惊、恐惧和好奇的表情。“你这是……”“那是我兄弟们的灵魂，正是很多年前他们的第一次死亡让我决定投身原初黑暗，驱使我追求力量直到现在的境界。你要是敢动他们，Flowey，我只能保证尽量别当着你朋友的面再打死你一遍。”  
两人一花迅速安静下来，瑟瑟发抖。这时，又传来一个声音——欲知来者何人，请听下回分解。  
  



End file.
